ACTG 152:, a randomized comparative trial of Zidovudine (ZDV) versus didanosine (ddI) versus ZDV plus ddI in symptomatic HIV-infected patients, has enrolled fifteen patients. This is an important trial which gives direct comparison of the only licensed antiretroviral drugs for children, both alone and in combination. This study ended in Fall of 1995, and it has been found that AZT is less optimal than either ddI or ddI+AZT, and has helped change the standard of care for children with HIV. Among our patients, two have been dropped from study because of poor compliance. This illustrates the recurrent theme of the impact of HIV-infection on families, ill health, psychological stress, and frequently other high risk behaviors by parents--all of which adversely affect the ability of the family to care for their infected children.